regaliasfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Regalias's Races
Basic Races For your sake, I'd suggest you to choose one of these for your character if you're new to this RP(which you undoubtably will be). These are the most likely to be accepted, and also the more well rounded out of all of them. Basic races also can have almost any job class unless stated otherwise. They also have NO elemental affiliation. Na-ariu Feruhn The 'humans' of the world, the Feruhn(Feh-ruh-un) are the most commonly seen, extremely adaptable to many climates and versatile, which allows them to choose almost any character class. They are well balanced in physical and magical prowess naturally, although to a much weaker extent compared to other races, this is perhaps their greatest strength- Such basic and well rounded abilities are quite possibly what helped them become the most populous today. In height, the females are 5'4 to 57 and men are 5'8 to 6'2 on average, with no specific body size or shape and skin tones ranging from any 'human' spectrum, although a Feruhn with black or white skin is not unheard of nor very uncommon. Their eyes are either blue or red, or perhaps both if one has heterochromia, and their hair is also strictly 'human' like in color, however they also have natural streaks in their hair that can be any one color, which is randomized, almost like the way a cat's litter will have coat patterns and colors of a wide variety. Another racial trait is the fact that underneath one eye(it doesn't matter which side) there is a single line, no more than three milimeters wide, of any color(randomized much like the streaks in a Feruhn's hair) going from the lower eyelid down their cheek and their neck all the way to their collar bone. No one knows why this is, but since it has no positive nor negative effect, many brush it off as just a genetic quirk. This race is often over looked but they often seem to be able to take risks and come out almost completely unscathed , or at least still standing, to the annoyance to those who were trying because they're so hard to get rid of permanently, which makes many believe they are one of the few races with a patron god that is one of the Divinities, or more specifically, the god of luck, Yxaphi. Kirokee If you need muscle and power, then look to the Kirokee(Kee-rOh-kee). Like a hibernating bear, the Kirokee appear to be gentle giants . Also like a bear, confusing their deliberate , sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though they speak rather simply and move with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, these powerhouses are not stupid, they most likely are not your big friends, and they generally wish you'd just shut the fuck up before they have to shut you up for you. Large and imposing, the Kirokee heights on average are 5'11 to 6'6 for females and 6'5 to 7'2 for males, all of them with rather broad shoulders and bodies to match, they usually have skin from light brown to very dark, although occasionally there may be an albinism and one will have pale skin. Don't confuse their size with fat, these people are well muscled, although not obvious on the women of the species, and their power is enough to take down an elephant with a single slap and call it a love tap. They seem to have a racial narcolepsy, constantly yawning or napping at any chance they may get and eyes always at half mast. Don't make the mistake of assuming they are off guard- Despite their lax state, they always seem to be hyper aware of what is around them, making them ideal for the more physical and offensive classes. Eye colors are diverse, the only shades they can not have are gold, white, red and black. Because of their sleepy nature and love of peace(not to be confused with a love of people, because they really couldn't care less about you), they are considered to have no drive and men especially are often called unmanly because they don't like hurting people, and god help the fool who would say it to their face . Kirokee are possibly the third most intelligent race out of them all, right after the Aminatas. Aminata With their eyes always shut, its rather hard to tell what they are thinking, or even what their eye color is- Then again, you wouldn't want their eyes open, either, since its a sign that things will get very, very bad very , very fast . Aminata(Ah-meh-nah-tah) don't need to see- They have a powerful sixth sense that allows them to just... Know what is there. This makes them very good judges of character, plus gives them an unnerving ability to know what color an object/person is just by guessing. In all honesty, they don't know what colors look like, as the entire race is colorblind, even though they have some pretty vibrant colors themselves. At the height of 5'5 to 6'1 for female and 5'6 to 6'2 for males, they are usually thin but lean, and tend to be extremely fast, and also have elongated ears that curve downwards. This odd race has only one skin color, however: Brown. No variations or anything, they are just run of the mill golden brown . However, their hair is what is particular. Bright, vibrant and sometimes unusual colors make home in their locks, from candy apple red to aqua to white or anything else that is equally bright and a tad obnoxious. Their eye color is rarely seen by anyone due to their almost irritating patience, as they only seem to open when they are especially angered, or, even more rarely, terribly shocked- However, the colors are also bright and vibrant, and almost always a different color from their hair. The Aminata are usually easy-going and laid back, but extremely intellectual and they have an almost instinctual talent for stealth, as they are tricksters at heart, and while their rare rages are frightening, its be a good idea to run if they are angry but not acting rashly, because that means you are going to be in some for some serious pain. ...They also have very sharp teeth and can turn into giant wolves with mundane(brown, white, tawny, black, etc) coats, about 6 feet in height and 7 1/2 in length. Their humanoid forms seem to have no effect on their wolf forms sans their eye color(although the pupils turn into slits), which, irritatingly, are still closed even in this form, and their ears. Siondeweng Strange, elongated creatures that were rumored to have come from the stars a couple million years ago, with wings growing out the sides of their heads, backs and occasionally their ankles. Siondeweng(See-oon-dew-en) are a race that can fly, if the fact that they have wings wasn't an obvious sign, but in all actuality, only the two pairs of wings on their backs are used for flight, while the other wings are stationary and are useless despite that they are indeed extra sets of limbs. Their capacity for pain are at ridiculous levels, and they are known for their musical language- And even when speaking the universal language(which is English, apparently), they're tones and words have a melodic ring to them. In their natural form, they are long creatures, from 7 to 9 feet for female and 8 to 10 feet for males from their noses to the tips of their tails while reaching from 5'8 to 6'2 in height, silky fur covering their entire bodies in shades of white, black, red and yellow, with large, violet almond shaped eyes. Their tails are a third of their entire length, with bodies like a cat's and elongated necks. Their heads are small compared to their bodies, triangular with a pair of small, nearly invisible slits for noses. Despite the sharp claws, these are more for climbing and tearing the bark off of trees, as they are herbivores and incapable of processing meat, although they can easily kill or maim someone with them. A Siondewe(See-oon-dew-wee, singular form) in humanoid form is usually 5'6 to 5'8 for females and 5'7 to 5'9 for males on average, excluding the wings, which add about a good two or three inches. They sacrifice their ability to fly for opposable thumbs, leaving all wings except for the ones on their heads, but keep their tails and claws, only the claws are retractable as opposed to their natural forms, in which the talons are always unsheathed. Their hair color matches their fur, and their eyes stay violet, although the shape is much smaller compared to their natural forms. Their bodies are lithe, and women in particular lack in the chest area, as such is unnecessary unless pregnant and nursing. A mystery surrounding them is the fact that in humanoid form, they have clothing, but when in their natural form their clothes disappear, but reappear when they shift back, which confounds many.